Seg Skills
'Heal' Healing Mastery - Passive ' Using a deep spiritual concentration, you can increase your mana recovery rate. '''Self Healing - All Weapon ' Recovers your HP. 'Wound Healing '- All Weapon Recovers the target player's HP. '''Hyper Heal - All Weapon Recovers HP of party members within a certain range. Recover '''- All Weapon Revives a fallen player. '''Fast Healing - All weapon Recovers the target player's HP and sustains the effect for a certain amount of time. Healing Moss - All Weapon Recover Shield -''' All Weapon Recovers the target player's shield. 'Rising Guard '- All Weapon Increases the guard rate of the target player for a certain amount of time. 'Magic Shield '- All Weapon Increase the defense of the target player for a certain amount of time. 'Increase Attack '- All Weapon Increase the attack of the target player for a certain amount of time. 'Great Guard '- All Weapon Increase the guard rate of the party members in a certain range for a certain amount of time. Cannot be doubled with Rising Guard. 'Divine Shield '- All Weapon Increase the defense of the party members in a certain range for a certain amount of time. Cannot be doubled with Magic Shield. 'Amazing Attack '- All Weapon Increase the physical and magical attack of the party members in a certain range for a certain amount of time. Cannot be doubled with Increase Attack. 'Dark Circle '- All Weapon Adds curse damage to your attack for a short period of time, at the cost of your MP. '''Magic Guard - All Weapon Increases targets magical resistances. Magic Protectors - All Weapon Increases all party members magical resistance. Curse Curse Mastery - Passive Increase attack power of curse. Decrease Attack - All Weapon Decrease the opponent's attack power for a short period of time. Diminish - All Weapon Decrease the opponent's defense for a short period of time. Anti Magic - All Weapon Decrease the opponent's magic attack for a short period of time. Paralyze - All Weapon Paralyze the opponent for a short period of time. Curse Fog - All Weapon Debuff the target player reducing his critical rate. Any players attacking this opponent will have an increased critical rate. Blood Mist - All Weapon Debuff the target player, reducing all healing effects on this player. Blood Blood Mastery - Passive Increase the HP recovery rate. Death Scythe - Blood Whip Summons scycles of blood and slashes the enemy. The enemy will be immoveable for a short period of time. (Physical) Vampire - Blood Whip Hits the enemy with the segnale's blood whip, sucking the enemy's blood to recover part of the segnale's HP. Backdraft - Blood Whip Cause the backflow of the enemy's blood to inflict curse damage. Blood Hit - Blood Whip Quickly attacks the enemy multiples times using the Blood Whip. The amounts of attacks depends on the level of the skill. Dread Nail - Blood Whip Stretches fingernails like tentacles and makes the enemy to hesitatles. Inflicts 3 curse attacks. Ruins Skull - Blood Whip A basic attack of the segnale that inflicts curse damage. Evil Spear - Blood Whip Summons a spear that will stab the enemy and explode. Additionally the enemy will suffer of HP decrease for a short period of time. Curse Field - Blood Whip Contaminate the area for a 8 second, inflicting per second curse damage to everyone in this area. Evil Crow - Blood Whip Attacks the enemy 6 times with cursed fingernails. The first and last attack are curse based attacks, the rest are physical based attacks. Spirit Emission - Blood Whip Forcefully spins a cursed Chakram from the Bloodwhip at the enemy and inflicts two range damage on the enemy. Rise Fierce - Blood Whip Fuse the fingernails into strong spikes that will inflict powerful curse damage on the enemy three times, with a chance to decrease the enemy's curse resistance. Bent Whip - Blood Whip Lowers the critical damage of the enemy. Detonage Edge - 'Blood Whip Commands underground forbidden spirits to attack the enemy. 'TransUp Transup '''- All Weapon Contract to take power. '''Curse Blizzard - All Weapon Using agile action to avoid enemy attacks and lay an ambush. Curse Cry - All Weapon Damages Enemy's mind whit ultrasound that can not be heard. Revive - All Weapon Revives a fallen player. Shield Field - All Weapon Adds to defense of party members within a certain range. Category:Segnale